


The Leather Skirt

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Series: Killervibe Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Closet Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Free day, Killervibe Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Caitlin had made a promise with Cisco a while ago that they’d keep work and home separate. That they wouldn’t be all over each other, because they needed their work spaces.





	The Leather Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> The Free Day surprise.  
Warning: There is sex in this fic.

Caitlin knew there was something funny going on with Cisco the second she walked into the Cortex.

“What’s wrong with you?” she teased lightly, after packing her lunch away in the fridge of the lounge.

He fidgeted, fingers curling into his palms as he licked his lips, eyes meeting hers, then quickly flicking away.

“Nothing,” he lied.

Caitlin shared a look with Iris who shrugged.

She squeezed his shoulder, and he relaxed instantly, slumping into his seat. Caitlin’s cheeks tinged slightly, at the way she could do that for him. It was so easy, she didn’t even have to try. “You let me know if you need anything, okay?”

He nodded, reaching up to cover the hand on his shirt. Caitlin went to tug it away, but he held on. She paused, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yes?” she said.

“I really like that skirt,” he managed, his voice all low and husky.

Oh._ Oh._ That was what this was about?

She looked down, and so did he, her cream legs on full display. Her skirt was a smidge shorter than her usual pencil skirts. And leather too. It was professional, though, and went nicely with her dark blue sleeveless blouse. Nothing ridiculous.

Cisco always got worked up over her wearing this simplest things.

Caitlin almost laughed, tickled pink.

“Thank you.”

The morning went on, and she found herself tearing her gaze from her work often, looking at her boyfriend.

He wasn’t in his workshop, choosing to stay nearby instead, taking over Ralph’s space. But more often than not he was playing with his hair, restless, instead of tinkering with his project. And he always caught her looks.

It sent heat to the pit of Caitlin’s stomach. She crossed and uncrossed her legs, biting her lip.

He wanted her. She closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to cool down.

She had made a promise with him a while ago that they’d keep work and home separate. That they wouldn’t be all over each other, because they needed their work spaces. And yes, they’ve always been close at Star Labs, always sat next to each other or perched on each other’s desks, having lunch dates and trading secrets. But that wasn’t the same as having lunch on his lap, as kissing on the Med Bay cot, or sneaking off to nap together on the couch in the lounge.

But Caitlin wanted to do all of that really badly with Cisco. More than she ever had with anyone. The temptation was so strong, so alluring, with him being himself just there.

“Cisco,” she said eventually, and she felt her breath hitch. God. This was getting ridiculous.

“Yeah?”

“Am I distracting you too much? Do you want me to change into something else? I have pants upstairs.”

His eyes went wide.

“No!” He coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat for no reason other than to hide the headiness in his voice. “No. Please don’t.”

Barry snorted. “You’ve been holding the same screwdriver for the last hour.”

Cisco blinked at his hands, realizing it was true. “I’ll be fine,” he muttered to himself.

Caitlin smirked. No, he won’t.

“Are you sure?” she asked, innocent.

“—Babe.” He cut her off. “Okay. Just one kiss. Give me one kiss, Barry look away.”

Barry squawked. “Why do_ I_ have to look away?”

Caitlin jumped up, happy to oblige.

Cisco ditched his tech, stretching his arms wide, and Caitlin plopped herself in so they were smushed together on his seat.

“Hi,” she murmured.

“Hello gorgeous.”

“You weren’t like this, this morning,” she told him after the second smooch.

“Yeah, because I came to work early. Clearly I wasn’t awake,” he replied, tightening his hold. He nibbled at her ear. “Five more kisses.”

Caitlin gave him three, her hands roaming along his back and shoulders. She brought them up to his neck, brushing back his gorgeous hair curtaining his face. Her thumb traced his jaw, and she repositioned herself, so the angle no longer strained her calves.

They kissed and kissed, until Caitlin’s lips felt perfectly puffy, and Cisco’s eyes closed, sated.

“There,” she said, satisfied.

He knocked his forehead against hers and breathed out slow, smiling. “There,” he echoed.

“Better?”

Cisco didn’t reply at first, simply licking his lips, his eyes even darker than before. “Yeah. No.”

Caitlin sighed, standing up despite his protests. “I’m going to run tests on that meta’s blood sample in the lab. And _you_ need to work on those cold guns.”

He whined. “Guys, does this _really_ have to get done today?”

“Yes,” Barry, Ralph and Iris chorused, Barry still facing the wall, but his hands were no longer over his ears.

“Well.” Cisco stood up too and stretched. “That settles it. I can’t be here. I can’t concentrate. I’ll be in my workshop.”

~.~

Caitlin rubbed at her goosebumps down her arms at the full blast air conditioning in her lab. While cool temperatures usually have no effect on her, they’ve been experimenting on creating new cold guns at new extremes of freezing, in case any one of her dad’s failed test subjects come to surprise them.

She stepped out of the lab, removing her lab coat to warm up again, taking a walk down the hall towards the Cortex. She was wondering if Cisco wanted to have lunch, thinking a meal outside of Star Labs may give him the opportunity to blow off some of his steam.

  
She was considering the new Italian place when two hands grab around her middle, sucking her into a breach.

Caitlin shrieked in alarm, still unaccustomed to her boyfriend’s chaotic mode of transportation.

Her head knocked back against a shelf, and oh look. They’re in a closet.

She closed her eyes to give her heart a breather, questions already at the tip of her tongue when Cisco’s hands slid up the sides of her body, tugging at her blouse’s silky material.

“What is this?” she managed, but she already knew the answer. 

“I have to have you,” he all but growled.

Caitlin tried to come up with a response, but Cisco was attacking her neck, his fingertips toying with the hem of her blouse, which he had rucked up from underneath her skirt when snatching her out of the hall.

“Please,” he begged, now sounding more desperate than simply unhinged. “Please say yes—I need it.”

She clutched his shoulder when he sucked at the skin of her neck. It turns out she needed it too.

“But the cold guns—“ she protested weakly, because she wasn’t going to be embarrassing and give in like she didn’t at least sound halfway like she cared.

“Screw ‘em,” he murmured. He pulled back to tug on the string hanging from the sole yellow lightbulb. Cisco’s face lit up in the dark, and Caitlin grabbed it, brushing back his hair. “We can be quick.”

  
“All this for the skirt?”

“All this for you,” he corrected.

Caitlin’s stomach swooped.

He kissed her, and it got frantic. She muffled her groan when Cisco pushed her skirt up, the leather bunching together and creasing against her thighs. He ran his hand along the dampening cotton fabric hidden underneath.

She gasped, and he huffed out a chuckle, waiting for her to kick off her shoes.

This was so terrible.This was exactly what Caitlin swore to herself she’d never do, but nothing in her resolve could force herself to stop. Caitlin reached for the zipper of his pants.

She’d simply have to get fucked by Cisco in the damn supply closet.

Ten minutes later, Caitlin was clingingCisco’s shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist as they moved.

Her mouth dropped open in a whine as he picked up his pace. “Close?”

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. “Yes, oh my god. _Please." _

His other hand snaked between them, further yanking aside her soaked underwear to rub her where she needed it. She moaned louder, clenching around him and he hissed, continuing his ministrations faster.

“Caitlin.” He breathed her name always like this when they were together. And it was never soft and sweet like she was used to, no.

He made her name sound like a swear, dirty, like she was the cause for his descent to madness. She was, and he always brought her along with him into it. The rasp in his voice, the grit that was there, the throb of want it sent down to her core.

His angle was delicious, shooting rockets of straight pleasure down her spine. He stuttered out another long low moan, and something about it utterly destroyed her. Her end made him lose his rhythm, Cisco’s grip almost bruised her hips, as he came.

They stayed still against the wall, besides the Windex and Iris’ busted microwave, catching their breaths. Cisco pressed their foreheads together, and then Caitlin brushed his sweaty hair out of his face, kissing him all over.

He lowered her gently, so that they were flopped together on the ground underneath the yellow light, besides the mop. Her legs were still wrapped around him, her skirt now on his lap. Caitlin moaned again, this time more weakly. Tired. Her head lolled back, her arms wobbly like jelly. She hummed into his flushed chest, where she’d practically ripped off buttons from his shirt. His hands roamed her back, still whispering into her ear. She was too out of it to even hear properly what he’s saying.

But his voice does raise a minute later to happily announce, “I can’t move.”

“Cisco?”

“Yeah?”

“When will you have energy? Because I don’t think I’m done.”

He stared at her with mild shock. Then burst out laughing. He crushed her closer to him, squeezing until she could barely breathe. She didn’t mind.

“I love you so much,” he said with utterly delight. 

“No, seriously how long? Those cold gun prototypes can only last another hour out of the freezer.”

“We’ll just make new ones, no rush.” Cisco groaned. “Give me ten minutes.”

Caitlin began to unbutton her blue blouse. Cisco watched intently, his eyes going musky with lust. “Maybe five.”

~.~

Caitlin stepped out of Cisco’s breach into the Cortex, finishing the last button of her blouse. She counted to make sure hadn’t missed one. Her hair was all frizzy and mussed, and her lipstick was kissed off, so she was going to have to find the bathroom.

She looked up, startled to hear a crash.

Ralph’s Star Labs mug was in pieces on the floor. His jaw agape, unnaturally long.

Caitlin’s eyes skipped across the room to find her friends all in various stages of disbelief, staring at her.

Iris quickly covered her hands over Barry’s eyes. "--What?" he grumbled. "Again?!" 

"I'm protecting your innocence, babe." Iris couldn't look away. "Cisco did that? You really, uh. Damn." 

Cisco appeared behind Caitlin in his own breach, looking thoroughly like he’d been run over by a bulldozer. Their friends' eyes slid over to his, then to hers in judgemental silence.

"I will never look at you two the same way again," Ralph said solemnly. Barry was now plugging his ears on his own volition. 

Caitlin’s eyes flashed frosty at their rudeness. “Oh, fuck off.”

Cisco’s own response came out strangled.

~.~

Caitlin’s fingers shook as she ripped open the pink packages onto the bathroom counter. Iris was sitting on said counter with her legs crossed, for moral support.

“Why don’t you just run yourself a blood test?”

Caitlin shook her head vehemently. “I’m going to prick myself a gazillion times from nerves.”

Iris hummed, sympathetic. “Why are you so nervous?”

Caitlin’s hair whipped so violently, Iris was taken aback.

“Because this isn’t planned!” she hissed.

Iris blinked. “—No? I mean, I thought Cisco wanted kids.”

Caitlin narrowed her eyes. “I do too, but I like to be prepared.”

“Babies don’t usually happen that way,” Iris reminded. She handed Caitlin the stick and watched her go into the stall. “You sure you don’t want me to get Cisco?”

“No. If it’s a false alarm, he’d probably drown himself in Ben & Jerry’s.”

Iris frowned, a stray thought niggling in the back of her mind. She counted something on her fingers, then smirked.

“You two did it in the broom closet unprotected, didn’t you?”

Caitlin yelped. Iris heard a splash. Caitlin dropped the pregnancy test into the toilet.

Iris sighed and ripped open the second box.

**Author's Note:**

> I never write smut but AMALIA HAD TO HAPPEN SOMEHOW


End file.
